Reunion
by lonegungal17
Summary: Carol and Daryl are reunited. Takes place after the events of Inmates. My first fanfic for the Caryl pairing.


Reunion

My girls had given me a reason to live again. A second chance to be a good mother, to make the right decisions this time. I watched them walk in front of me hand and hand along the train tracks. They seemed happy, like the dead hadn't risen and the world hadn't ended. They were sisters and I was their adopted mother. We were a family. I'm stronger now, than after Sofia died. I can protect them from walkers, wild animals and people like Tyreese, who would destroy our family if they found out the truth.

I held Judith closer to me as I looked from Tyreese and Lizzie. She was only a child, she didn't understand her actions. When she had stabbed them she thought she was doing her part to keep the group together, to keep everyone safe. When I found Lizzie, she had been shaking on the floor, covered in blood. She didn't remember what she had done or why she had done it. She cried afterwards against my hip and whispered, 'I'm sorry,' too many times to count. I was sure she was regretful and understood we didn't kill the living in our group.

Tyreese was smiling. He seemed happy to have found another adult to baby sit the children. I shifted Judith to pick at the blood still trapped under my thumb nail. It had taken me hours to remove most of Karen and David's blood from my fingers but no matter how hard I scrubbed the evidence still remained. I hadn't killed them but I had aided Lizzie, dragging them outside and setting them on fire. I had to finish them off, we couldn't have their infected bodies lying around, people could get sick and become walkers.

Judith's stubby fingers examined my chin. I leaned my head against hers, her skin was soft and the tuff of hair on her head tickled against my eyelashes. She was hope, a future not filled with instant death and decay. I would keep her safe no matter what, protect her like she was mine own blood. The group had to trust me again and Judith was the key.

I couldn't live on my own, my hours alone had taught me that. I wasn't strong or smart enough. I needed people: my girls, Beth, Maggie, Glenn, Sasha, Michonne, Carl, even Rick and Tyreese. Most of all I needed Daryl, he had been my rock when Sophia was lost and found as a walker. I missed our batter and longing looks we exchanged. I could tell he cared for me, maybe even found me attractive but we both knew the zombie apocalypse was no place for romance. Neither of us were the type to say how we felt, we were broken goods. His friendship was as much as I could hope for. He was a hero. He deserved better. There was no need for him to settle for a battered wife when he could have young and blonde or strong and beautiful. He still had options if he wanted them.

Judith sniffled and began to whimper. I kissed her head laying her next to my heart. 'Shhh... calm down sweetheart. There is no crying in the apocalypse.'

'Carol,' Mika shouted from in front of me, pointing at two walkers shambling towards us.

I glanced at Tyreese and held Judith tighter against me.

'I've got this,' he said, lifting his hammer towards the walker as he moved in front of us.

The girls ran behind me. I shifted Judith to one arm and fingered my knife my free hand.

Tyreese pounded into the skull of the first walker killing it with no problem but the second lunged at him knocking him on the ground.

'Carol,' he yelled, pushing the walker back.

I forced the baby into Lizzie's arms. 'Hold her.'

I unsheathed my knife and ran at the walker impaling it upwards into the back of the skull. It fell forward just missing Tyreese. I put my knife away and wiped my hand on my pants. I reached for Tyreese's hand, helping him to his feet. 'You okay?'

'Thanks,' was the only thing he said.

I retrieved Judith from a nervous Lizzie and tilted my head down the railroad tracks. 'Let's go.'

XXX

We had walked for half a day, it was getting dim and it would be time to make camp soon. We stopped to study another sign for the safe zone. 'Those that arrive, survive,' it read. I sighed to myself. I hope so. I stood in front the sign for a few minutes holding Judith with one hand and Mika's hand with the other.

I looked at Tyreese. 'Are we sure about this? It could be a trap. We don't know anything about these people or this community.'

He shrugged. 'It's out best option, we'll deal with any circumstances that arise when we face them.' He looked at the children. 'Don't worry, we'll keep them safe.'

'I miss the prison. I felt safe there,' Mika said.

I squeezed her hand. 'We all did. Don't worry, we'll find somewhere even better.'

A twig snapped in the woods behind us. I shoved Judith into Mika's hands, causing the baby to cry.

'Carol,' Mika whimpered, struggling to hold the baby.

'Stay together, run if you have to,' I told the children raising my knife.

Tyreese was ready next to me with his hammer held high. My hand shook under the weight of my knife. I was tired and in no condition to face walkers. I caught a glimpse of blonde hair in the trees and stood in front of the children. The walker was coming, moving fast, running. I hoped the children would have time to run away and hide before it killed me.

My breath caught in my throat as Beth emerged from the woods, a walker close behind her.

'Help,' she shouted, tripping over a railroad track.

Tyreese pushed over the walker and beat his brains in with his hammer.

I went to Beth and helped her up. She hugged me, shaking in my arms.

'You're safe. Judith is safe. We thought we were the only survivors, that we'd never see anyone from the prison ever again,' Beth said.

I grabbed her arm. 'We? Who are you with? Glenn, Maggie?'

Beth went to Judith and scoped her up from Mika. 'No, we haven't seen them.'

The branches parted and a figure coughed. I looked up. He stood at the edge of the wood, his eyes wide and glossy as he lowered his crossbow. He looked ragged, dirty and had a black eye but he was alive. I smiled holding my mouth. I wanted to cry at the sight of him. He had survived and was here in front me.

'Daryl,' I whispered.

'Carol.' The quiver of his lip gave away his cool exterior and he ran to me.

He dropped the crossbow at my feet and embraced me. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head against his chest to hear his heartbeat. One of his hands went to the back of my head and he lifted it. He looked into my eyes and sucked on his bottom lip.

'I thought I'd lost you. When Rick said-'

My eyes darted to Tyreese. 'I'll tell you what happened later.'

He nodded, holding me at arm's length.

I lowered my eyes and whispered. 'It was a misunderstanding. If we find Rick, I'll clear things up.'

'It wasn't his decision to make. We have had the council for that. He jumped to conclusions, I know that. I know what you are capable of,' he touched me caressing my face.

I leaned my cheek into his calloused hand, 'Thank you.'

He stroked my cheek a few more seconds, a smile building on his lips. 'I missed you.'

'I missed you too, Pookie.' I laughed.

Tyreese nudged Beth and crossed his arms over his chest. Hiding his laugher behind closed lips.

Daryl's eyes were still on me and I could feel my cheeks growing red.

'Fuck it, no time like the present,' Daryl said, before crushing his lips against mine.

I took a step back, shocked by the force behind the kiss, his lips were needy and rough. I had never been kissed that way before. Ed's kisses had been wet, lifeless and followed by a slap. I could feel electricity between us, passion. He wanted me as much as I wanted him.

I was dizzy and I stumbled to keep my balance. Daryl grabbed my shoulders, holding me upright. His face filled with concerned.

I shook my head. 'I wasn't expecting that.'

'Sorry, I was tried of waiting,' Daryl said, sizing up my expression. 'There is no telling how long either of us has left and I want to spend what I got with you.'

I smiled. 'Me too.'


End file.
